1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool for removing or screwing a threaded member such as a stud from or into a threaded aperture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,932,292 and 5,152,195 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/980,672, filed Nov. 24, 1992, disclose different types of stud removing tools.